


A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away

by CloveeD



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darth Vadar - Freeform, Fanart, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peter having a geeking out moment plus trash, Peter the cosplayer, Steter Secret Santa, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter Secret Santa 2k15 - For Julibean19</p><p>Peter geeking out over latest movie - Ye old Daddy joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julibean19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/gifts).



> I am sorry please take this trash I mean what

I'm sorry

hohoho

 


End file.
